Anti-Venom vs. Spinal
The First round is near its conclusion as Anti-Venom of Marvel Comics (nominated by TheOneLegend) fights Spinal of Killer Instinct (nominated by ThunderbladeX). Who shall reign supreme? Anti-Venom Symbiote or resurrected skeleton? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. The anti-hero, Anti-Venom, was in the midst of doing his day-to-day 'job' of fighting supervillains. More specfically, tracking down and purifying any hostile Symbiote that would pose a threat to the city of New York. And while Spider-Man is also a superhero that resides in the eastern coast, Anti-Venom had heard that he was in the middle of combating another 'threat', one that came from half across the world. Labrys was it? The albino Symbiote didn't know nor did he care as right now he was currently struggling to purify his 'offspring', the psychotic and murderous Carnage. Carnage: Says the father who never loved me! Anti-Venom: I am NOT your father! Now die! The Symbiotes lunged at each other, their fangs bared and their claws extended. A bloody bout would have occured, had a red rift not suddenly appear and suck Anti-Venom in. Carnage touched down on the ground, puzzled as to what had just happened. He glanced around the alleyway, intent on finding his 'father' and ripping his guts out when... ???: Hey pal! A feminine voice with a robotic tone and a Brooklyn accent called out from above and Carnage looked up to see both an unfamiliar and a familiar face(s). Spider-Man: What's up Cass? You seem stressed out on this particularly wonderful day. Ain't that right Labrys? The web-slinging hero shot a glance to his new companion. Labrys: Ya're correct about that! Now let's deal some punishment! Carnage: Oh fu- His distracted words and reflexes weren't agile enough to evade a joint knockout blow from the two heroes, sending him sprawling on the alleyway ground. At the top of the Ultratech ARIA was sucked into the blue wormhole she was stuck in the outsiders tournament until Spinal comes here to ask Jago and T.J. Combo for the question Spinal: Where's ARIA? Why did she get stuck!! Jago: Well we both left until the portal will be waiting for her. T.J. Combo: I think she be in here. Spinal: Well I need a portal to find ARIA this is getting worst!!! T.J. Combo: I don't understand? Jago: We just had a portal projective circle nexus to go with a blue thing. Jago opens the portal pulls the lever and the red rift swolls massively and Spinal walks and looks for ARIA Spinal: I'm going in to find ARIA until she comes and she will come back for the Ultratech!!! T.J. Combo and Jago: Spinal don't you dare!!! Spinal don't go in there!!!!! Spinal jumps into the red rift and closes T.J. Combo and Jago we're left behind the portal projective circle nexus was destroyed and explodes Jago: T.J. Combo we have to rebuild the machine and fast! Spinal: Hmm? What is this place. ???: You get the number huh skeleton boy. Spinal: Halt!!! Who goes there!!! ???: It's me. Spinal: Huh a cyborg ninja? That's old? ???: Damn right. I ain't getting enough but I can show you bitter I'm Jetstream Sam. And what's your name? Spinal: Spinal I'm a skeleton one with bones. Jetstream Sam: So who are you looking for? Spinal: I was finding ARIA do you know where she is. Jetstream Sam: Well I think not. ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Jetstream Sam: Save it for later man I can see you again. Spinal: Bye!!! Same to you!!! They both teleported away as the red mist made the two seem to disappear. Anti-Venom: Man... What is this place! As Anti-Venom was entering the main bridge, he found a bloody abandoned battleship. Anti-Venom shocked to see and decides to investigate. He soon found what he thinks is the perpetrator; a skeletal mass with no shame in murdering anyone. Anti-Venom: What are you doing here!? Spinal still cackled, and Skeleported behind Anti-Venom, attempting to slash him, but to no avail, as Anti's back tentacles blocked the attack. Anti-Venom: Have it your way, don't cry when your not in one piece. BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Twelve Titans Music - Indestructible) 60 Anti-Venom began by running and jumping in the air. Spinal deflected this by countering with shield rush. Anti-Venom then grabbed Spinal, followed by slamming him into the air. Anti-Venom then tried to follow suit, after the skeleton. However, Spinal recovers and attacks with his sword 53 Announcer: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! Anti-Venom was forced to the ground with hard thud. As Anti-Venom was trying to get up, Spinal was already in front of him. He is ready for more blood, but the anti-simbrio won't allow this... Anti-Venom: You freakin rack of bones! EAT TH- 40 But before Anti-Venom could attack, a Skeletal arm came from below, and threw Anti-Venom behind Spinal, extracting a Skull for Spinal. As Anti-Venom got up, Spinal was charging at him. Anti-Venom then countered with a tentacle to evade the attack. He then summoned more of these white tentacles and threw them at the skeleton. 26 Spinal's shield was unable to withstand the heavy weight of the tentacles power. It collided with great strength, dealing immense damage. But, the bones simply Skeleported, and reformed... Spinal got his cutlass prepared, and swung 360 degrees, slashing Anti-Venom from behind. Spinal then summoned a skeletal arm and extracted a skull from Anti-Venom all while throwing him behind him. Anti-Venom charged at Spinal and used its tongue to combo. Despite the combo break, Anti-Venom got back and recovers, and slammed him to the ground, sending Spinal flying. 20 Anti-Venom beat Spinal crazy with a barrage of punches and kicks, and ultimately, and slams Spinal to the ground creating a hole in the ship, cracking the skeleton apart again. Anti-Venom thought the fight was finished. But Spinal came back with his Instinct Mode activated. 11 Spinal laughed as he was draining energy from Anti-Venom because of his 5 Skulls. A curse was occurring. Anti-Venom was about to finish off Spinal, and must now. He went into his berserk kill mode. As Spinal was about to deliver the final blow, Anti-Venom slammed him to the ground, and grabbed him by the neck. 5 Anti-Venom: Any final words! The skeleton tried to scream but couldn't, until he found his sword and grabbed it. Without any hesitation, Spinal stabs Anti-Venom in the gut causing him to release the skeleton from his grasp. 1 Spinal then grabbed his sword and created a slash towards the wounded anti-villan that turned into many and another skull was given to Spinal as Anti-Venom falls to the ground. K.O. Spinal then yells in victory as he grabs his Kraken headed shield and leaves the bay as the abandoned battleship starts to slowly sink. Results ???: Well done, well done! The skeleton triumphs over brute! Not the closest match out of the 32, but the stronger the final combatants, the better. The more fun it will be for me. This melee's winner is Spinal! (Cues Warlord (Instrumental)) Winning Combatant: Anti-Venom: 4 Spinal: 14 Spinal Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:John1Thousand Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees